Biography: Lunina Gabriev
by Overactive Mind
Summary: The life story of Lina and Gourry's daughter. Rated for mild sexual content.
1. Lunina's Biography

AN: This fic was inspired largely by the little girl seen with Gourry in a certain Slayers TRY bump. I wanted to give details and life to this youngest Gabriev. This will probably be a oneshot unless a lot of people encourage me to continue, and takes place after pretty much everything Slayers storyline-wise

After a marriage that seemed inevitable in the eyes of everyone except the bride and groom, the happy couple of Gourry and Lina Gabriev ended their wanderings and settled down in Zelphilia, near the Inverses. This was fortunate, because soon Lina found herself pregnant, the details of which a powerful spell kept even omniscient narrators from observing.

As the big day arrived, both Amelia and Filia, the co-godmothers, came to celebrate. The shower featured happy conversation, thoughtful gifts, and above all, tons of food! Lina could already eat enough for three, and with a baby on the way, she consumed about as much food as everyone else at the baby shower combined.

On the much anticipated day, after much straining, bloody screams, and strangling of husbands, Lina finally gave birth to a healthy baby girl. It had been agreed the child's godmothers would play janken for the right to name the child (Filia wanted Cephied, Amelia wanted Justice (natch)), but a certain new aunt held a brief conversation with her sister and Lunina Dragonslave Gabriev was born. (Lina and Gourry had already agreed on the middle name. ("Your choice: It goes in the baby's middle name, or through your jellyfish brains!"))

Luny-chan, as she was affectionately dubbed, proved quickly to be the child of Lina and Gourry by having a tremendous appetite from the get-go. Miraculously, her mother's infamously sub-par bosom was able to keep up with the incredible demand through the breast-feeding stage. This came as a great suprise to almost everyone involved, except Luny-chan herself, who was to busy gorging herself to notice the blatant defiance of common sense.

After Luny-chan moved to solids and spent some time not stuffing herself, she proved to be one of the happiest, kindest babies in the land, not to mention highly observant. Much to her mother's amusement, her first words were "Papa jewwyfish!" However, much to her father's amusement, her _second_ words were "Mama fwat-chest!" Thankfully, Gourry restrained Lina long enough to prevent her from prematurely ending her daughter's life.

Luny-chan's godparents were largely just as sweet and nice to her as her biological ones. When the political situation in Seyruun allowed, "Aunty Amewia" came twice every month like clockwork, greeted by a spirited imitation of her famous "Justice Speech" pose. Because of their greater distance from Zelphillia, "Aunty Fiwia" and "Unky Zel" came less often, but Filia's tail and Zelgadis' hair quickly became two of Luny-chan;s favorite playthings. Luny-chan's fourth, self-proclaimed godparent found he could barely manage to visit her at all, despite his ability to arrive at the Gabrievs' doorstep at will. First of all, Filia had visited enough times that Luny-chan knew Xelloss only as "Unky Namagomi." Secondly, the child's unalloyed happiness made it difficult for the Mazoku to remain in her presence for more than a couple minutes at a time without becoming nauseated. ("Sh...she's worse than Amelia..." he would mutter, staggering into the Astral Plane.) And worst of all, even when Xelloss could manage to be near her, Luny-chan displayed her father's impressive strength by hitting him over the head with his own staff while playing, much to the amusement of everyone else who was there.

Lunina inherited her father's strength and dedication, her mother's mind and temper, and both of their appetites! Perhaps influenced by her middle name, she found herself more interested in magic than swordplay, despite being skilled in both. She also found Shamanist and Dark magic "way more fun, 'cause you can blow stuff up with 'em!" Delighted that her daughter was taking after her, Lina used some of the ill-gotten fortune she had managed to save up over the years to send Lunina the same magical academy she attended. Much to the pride of both mother and daughter, Lunina tied Luna for youngest graduate ever. However, thanks to a well-connected aunt and a mother who wasn't afraid to use the Ragna Blade, Lunina was not shamed with the title of "the Pink." Instead, she earned the title of "Lunina the Silver," for her assuredly long career in magic, given how much of her life span she had left. After getting both mother and father to teach her some additional skills (like the spell for which she had been named,) Lunina left home and set out to seek her own fame (or failing that, her own infamy.) Her current whereabouts are unknown.

So, whaddaya think? If you must flame, please do explain why. Thanks in advance for any valid criticism and raves.

-OveractiveMind


	2. Author's Note

Disclaimer: Oops, forgot this in the last chapter! I don't own Slayers or any characters thereof, except Lunina, who I made up. Any relation to any character or person real or fictional is entirely coincidental, so deal with it.

—AUTHOR'S NOTE—

I know, I know. I hate it when someone does a lame Author's Note update too. But, I wanted to say this:

Lunina Gabriev is available to anyone who wants to use her in their Slayers fic. Just keep in mind that:

1. She has magical skills more or less equal to her mother's, and decent sword skills to boot.

2. If you use her, you'll either have to warp time or remember to age the actual Slayers characters 14-20 years.

3. You may add younger siblings at your discretion, but no older ones! Lunina is the eldest of Lina and Gourry's children.

4. Don't forget to mention that Lunina was created by me in your disclaimer!

Thank you, especially those of you who reviewed. Good luck with all your writing endeavors, especially the ones with Lunina in them! ;)


End file.
